danceacademyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Samuel Lieberman
Samuel "Sammy" Lieberman ist ein jüdischer Tänzer an der National Academy of Dance. Er ist der beste Freund von Tara und Kat. Für die beiden ist er wie ein Bruder und unterstützt sie bei Problemen. Sammy ist allergisch gegen Tierhaare. Sammy war einer der besten Tänzer an der National Academy of Dance. Charakter Sammy ist sehr naiv, tollpatschig und kindlich. Für die Mädchen ist er einer der Jungen den man schnell als besten Freund gewinnt. Zu anderen Jungs findet er dagegen nur wenig Anschluss. Sammy ist nett, ängstlich, sensibel, freundlich, und einfühlsam. Zudem hat Sammy auch eine nachdenkliche und verträumte Seite, er grübelt oft über sich und die Welt nach. Vom Charakter ist er eher wie Tara daher verstehen die beiden sich auch sehr gut. Seine selbstironische Art schützt ihn vor Angriffen seines Umfelds. Sammy lacht immer zu erst über sich selbst bevor es jemand anderes tun kann. Er will zwar so sein wie die anderen Jungs, doch er verbiegt sich dafür nicht. Er gilt als hilfsbereit und hat genaue Moralvorstellungen. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist er jung, aber in seinen Ansichten über die Welt und sich selbst ist er erstaunlich reif für sein Alter. Sammy hat einer sehr fröhliche und positive Art , er kann jedoch auch sehr ernst, direkt und ehrlich sein. Durch seine sensible Seite ist Sammy sehr empfindlich und verletzlich. Doch die meisten Probleme steckt er mit seinem selbstironischen Humor weg. Doch auch er kann sehr stur sein. Geschichte Familie: ' Seine Eltern sind sehr streng und haben hohe Erwartungen an ihren Sohn, er sollte als ältester Sohn seiner jüdischen Familie in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und Medizin studieren. Doch Sammy entscheidet sich stattdessen für das Ballett, sehr zur Enttäuschung seines Vaters. Denn sein Vater ist eigentlich gegen das Tanzen, er will lieber das sein Sohn Medizin studiert und Arzt wird. Doch nach Monate langem flehen durfte er schließlich doch an die National Academy of Dance, unter folgenden Bedingungen: Er muss in allen Fächern außer Tanz Bestnoten haben, und er soll regelmäßig die Synagoge besuchen. Sammy hat sich fes t vorgenommen alles unter einen Hut zu bringen, seinen Glauben, die Erwartungen seiner Eltern, und die Anforderungen d 'Dance Akademie: of dance ''' '''Er kommt an die National Academy of Dance. Sammy hat Anfangs Schwierigkeiten sich in der Akademie einzufinden doch mit der Zeit kommt er besser zurecht. Anfangs teilt er sich mit Kat das Zimmer. Sammy ist sehr gut mit Tara und Kat befreundet, er ist wie ein Bruder für die beiden. Sammy scheint sich im Laufe der ersten Staffel in Abigail verliebt zu haben, was er zu beginn jedoch für sich behält. Er erzählt seinen Freunden jedoch Anfang der ersten Staffel das er in Israel eine Freundin namens Mia hat. Seine Freunde glauben ihm das nicht und denken Sammy bildet sich dies bloß ein. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel taucht seine Freundin tatsächlich in einer Folge auf, die beiden trennen sich jedoch, weil Sammy sich in Abigail verliebt hat. Und bald kommen Abigail und Sammy zusammen und werden ein Paar. Was besonders Kat anfangs widerlich findet. Doch später trennen sich Sammy und Abigail wieder, weil es sich für beide nicSammy's Eltern für seine Studiengebühren zu zahlen, weshalb er selbst dafür aufkommen muss. Daher arbeitet Sammy in der 2.Staffel in einem Restaurant als Tellerwäscher um seine Studiengebühren bezahlen zu können, doch die Arbeit ist anstrengend und er schläft sehr wenig. Dies setzt seinem Körper mächtig zu, er ist schwach, müde und unkonzentriert. Weshalb er Energydrinks trinkt um gegen diesen Effekt zu wirken. Später muss er deshalb zu Dr. Wicks, weil er starke Schmerzen in der Brust bekommen hatte, wodurch er sogar Angst hatte zu sterben. Sammy ist in der zweiten Staffel in fast allen Tanz-Prüfungen durchgefallen, deshalb bekommt er von Miss Raine einen Tutor der ihm dabei helfen soll besser zu tanzen, doch sein Tutor Ollie denkt Anfangs gar nicht daran ihm zu helfen, doch als Sammy ihm klarmacht das er Hilfe braucht entschließt sich Ollie doch Sammy zu helfen und mit der Zeit kommen die beiden sich näher und werden ein Paar, aber Sammy trennt sich schnell von ihm, weil Ollie die Beziehung einfach publik gemacht hat und er sich zudem von den anderen wie ein Mädchen behandelt fühlte. Ende der zweiten Staffel nehmen er und Tara an einem wichtigen Tanzwettbewerb teil, doch auf dem Weg zur Tanzhalle wird er von einem Auto angefahren und stirbt auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. tom-green-ii-103113832287485001.jpg dance_academy_xenia_goodwin_019_jpg_mbag.jpg Sammy-dance-academy-13818207-564-342.jpg Public-abigail-and-sammy-23656141-500-333.jpeg Dance-academy-sammy-tom-green.jpg Tumblr lkz7jbRyEq1qe3bhjo1 500.jpg Kategorie:Schauspieler: Tom Green Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Eins Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Männlich